


Remember my love, not a sound!

by troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, CBT, Choking, Clover clamps, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Kissing, LITERALLY, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage, boy - Freeform, but in no way dark, clothespins, gagged, loving relationship, not a word, weights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Misha has been planning a scene for a while now, and Jensen is eager to jump right in. But his eagerness is going to cost him dearly!The idiots are madly in love. Not a dark fic, even if it is heavy in bdsm!





	Remember my love, not a sound!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnOddSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/gifts).



> Written quickly and without beta ... feel free to let me know if there's mistakes or inconsistencies ... for the lovely AnOddSock! Enjoy!!

“Colour?”

“Green, sir. Are you, like, sure though?”

Misha smiled, drawing Jensen in for a deep kiss with a heavy hand on the back of his neck.

“I’m very sure, pet. I’m as green as your pretty eyes.”

That always made Jensen look down, soft pink no doubt spreading across his face.

“Look at me, pet. There we go. What did I tell you about hiding?”

“Uh, to not do it?”

Misha thumbed at his pet’s lips. “I’m going to have to beat that flip attitude out of you one day.” Jensen grinned. Even when he was unsure of himself, even when he was getting ready for a day of fun, he couldn’t help himself. It was so quintessentially Jensen, it was adorable. “But not today. I’ve got other plans.”

He could feel Jensen’s breath quicken. They’d planned this for days, but the boy was still mostly in the dark about what they’d be doing. 

“Yeah?”

The slap turned Jensen’s head, but it was mostly sound. Something to obviously begin the scene with. A starting point for Jensen to sink his teeth into like a starved dog.

“I think I want you quiet from now on.” Jensen nodded, one hand already caressing the pink print on his cheek. Anyone else, and they’d be crying. Or at the very least surprised. Not  _ his  _ boy. “I think I want you mute and obedient.” Very slowly, telegraphing every movement, he reached out and grabbed Jensen’s neck in one hand; right under the boy’s perfect jawline. “You think you can do that for me, pet? Be my obedient boy?” 

Just a small bit of pressure, Jensen was still getting plenty of air, and he could see the change in his boy’s eyes. Not glassy, not glassy by far, but the muscles around them relaxed. He let his thumb flirt with the artery thumping right beneath it. Tilting Jensen’s head to the side as if he needed better lighting to examine his state of mind. Jensen nodded, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

It wasn’t a provocative move. Jensen had an oral fixation that had given his tongue a mind of its own. But it did give Misha a couple of ideas.

He let Jensen see his smile. Let his boy know how proud he was to receive his surrender; his trust.

“I think I want you to go into the playroom and strip. Everything off. Folded neatly.” Jensen’s eyes widened when Misha let his grip tighten with every word. Taking control of his boy’s breathing. Taking  _ control _ . Misha hummed and hawed. Drawing out his instructions till he knew his boy needed to breathe. Slowly, he let the air through again. “Yes. I want you naked as the day you were born. Kneeling in your corner. Facing the room.” 

He held Jensen for another few seconds. Making sure Jensen had not just nodded his consent, but also refound his balance.

“Go. Obey me.”

A soft push, and Jensen stumbled back. Hand seeking his own throat to replace Misha’s with his own. Filling the sudden void of conquering touch. He stared at Misha for a full second. Eyes big, and soft, and smiling in a way that ended with his mouth rather than the other way around.

Misha raised his eyebrows in warning, and Jensen snapped to attention. Running through the house - their home - towards the converted bedroom. They shared a bed, there was no need to try and dissuade rumors by keeping up an extra bedroom as a distraction. Plus. It freed up space for this. 

A room as special as Jensen’s need to surrender. 

“Good boy. So obedient.”

It was amazing to see Jensen relax into his kneel. There was only one tense line, and if there was anything Misha had planned to do, it was keep that line as tense as possible for as long as possible. Crouching down next to his pet, he rubbed a hand down Jensen’s scalp. Ruffling the hair and massaging the muscles underneath till Jensen pretty much melted against his conveniently placed shoulder. 

Keeping his pet in place with his still kneading hand, Misha explored the rest of Jensen’s now exposed skin. He wasn’t being rough, but there were no tenderly skimming fingertips in play yet. Large sweeping passes down his back, his ribs, his thighs. Checking for bruises or cuts that he didn’t know of while treating the other man like he was nothing more than a dog.

And finally, with Jensen tensing more and more as Misha explored every single  _ other _ part of his body, he made his way towards Jen’s exposed dangly bits. If there was one thing he loved doing to Jensen, it was make him squirm, and the easiest way to do that was to take the lightest hold possible of his balls. No pressure, no pain, but the promise of both of those implied by the bucketload. 

“These are mine for the day, aren’t they pet?” He didn’t give his boy enough time to nod, keeping a suddenly tight hold on Jensen’s hair in stark contrast to the gentle rolling of his most sensitive bits. “Oh yes they are. All mine.” Nosing down Jensen’s hair till he found his ear, Misha let his voice slip an octave lower. “And there’s so many things I could do to them, isn’t there?” 

Rhetorical, again, but Jensen let out a deep, low moan as he no doubt envisioned the many, many things that could happen to his balls. The younger man was starting to squirm. Hands no longer resting serenely on his thighs. Not that he was misbehaving and running off. No. Just fingertips that dug deeper into the skin than was strictly necessary. 

“Yes. So many delightful things. I can see that brain of your working in that pretty little skull, you know? And I wonder,” Misha paused to lick and then bite at the ear he’d been rumbling into. “I wonder who’s thinking of worse things?”

Jensen whined. The first  _ real  _ noise so far.

“Gonna make me gag you, boy?”

Every muscle stiffened underneath Misha’s fingertips as Jen tried to figure out which path he wanted to take. On one hand, he loved to be gagged. They had a whole collection of different sized objects to both stopper his mouth or just hold it open. On the other hand, there was an innate need to be good within the boy. 

Deep down, all Jensen wanted, was to be the perfect pet. So Misha did what any good dom would do in the situation, and took the choice away from his pet. Standing suddenly and pushing down on the hand in Jen’s hair as he did so, he forced Jensen’s head down sharply; hands now on the floor to take the added weight.

“Go get me some rope. Dark blue. Two long ones two short ones.”

Just as Jensen started to get up, Misha grabbed hold of his hair again, moving him around till green eyes were forced to gaze up into blue ones.

“Crawl, pet. I want to look at your ass.”

There was a hint of amusement in Jensen’s eyes, but he nodded, getting back onto hands and knees before he was released to do as he’d been told. Crawling across the padded playroom floor with his ass held just a bit higher than normal, letting his hips sway. 

“Good boy. So good to let me watch what is mine.” 

They’d had custom cabinets built for the room. Plenty of shelves and drawers to keep their collection organised and neat. And in the top drawers they stored their rope. Different colours. Different lengths. Different styles. The blue ropes were soft. Far softer than the natural hemp ropes that scratched and pinched till they’d been used a couple of times. 

As Jensen rummaged for the correct sizes, Misha got comfortable. They’d picked the chair in the very beginning of the room’s design phase. Big, imposing, and  _ very  _ comfortable. Misha could sit in it for hours with Jensen warming his cock. And if his boy misbehaved, the large padded armrests made it easy for the large man to drape himself across his dom’s lap to get spanked a nice deep red.

“Bring them here, pet.”

Jensen thrived on instructions. If he knew exactly what he was meant to be doing, he was happy. A nice, mindless toy to be used at someone else’s discretion. 

“Good boy. You ready to get all tied up?”

Jensen nodded, obediently mute, but obviously excited. The boy had no idea what kind of tie was coming, but with the amount of rope requested it wouldn’t be overly simple.

“Too bad. I’m not ready to tie you up yet.” Jensen waited semi-patiently. Not taking the bait. “I think you need a bit of decorating first. Go fetch some clover clamps.”

Jensen’s eyes rolled back; whole body stuttering as he released a breath, and nodded. He crawled back towards the drawers.

“So fucking gorgeous.”

Clips acquired, and now blushing again, Jensen crawled back to the chair; eyes caught on the hand Misha had on his own dick. 

“Like what you see, boy?” Jensen nodded, coming to a slow halt in front of Misha’s spread legs. “Wanna taste?” Another nod, clamps hidden within a shaking palm. Misha pointed his dick down at them. “You used to hate those, remember?”

Jensen’s fist tightened, then relaxed to hold out the clips and the dainty chain that ran between them; nodding with an asymmetrical smile. It had taken them a couple of sessions, but Jensen had not just gotten over his fear of the dread-looking things, he’d come while Misha slowly pulled them off by the chain.

“Put those on and you can put that mouth to some use.” It took a couple of tries to get them on correctly, and Misha kept up a steady stream of comments. “You’re going to look even prettier when I’m done with you. Gotta get my dick in that mouth first though. Fucking beautiful. Sinful lips, and you know it. Oh yes, take me deep. Shit you’re still so good at that. Use your tongue, yeah, yeah, just like that. Perfect. Just gotta take the edge off first. Deeper. Shit.”

Reaching down blindly, Misha got a hold of the thin chain, tugging harder and harder till Jensen whined deep down in his throat. The moans vibrating, along with the spastic contractions of Jensen’s muscles pushed Misha over the edge. He didn’t ease up on the chain though. Pulling Jensen up, and off of his still spurting dick till he was stretched out as high as he could go while still on his knees in an attempt to lessen the pressure. 

It put the boy’s neglected dick within easy reach, so Misha batted at it with his free hand.

“God. Look so good like this, Jens. So perfect for me. Flushed pink. Nice and needy.”

Jensen was breathing hard, hands flailing as he tried to figure out what to do with them. Grabbing at Misha’s punishing hand wasn’t an option since he didn’t have permission to touch; the same rule applied for the rest of his dom’s body. Misha kept the pressure up till Jensen’s cock was leaking, and he finally just folded his arms behind his back.

“Fuck. So good.” Dropping the chain, Misha surged in to grab his boy’s face; pulling him in for a bruising kiss. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

They kissed till they were both light headed and Jensen had stopped crying. Misha brushed away the tracks with his thumb, sucking the moisture off of it just to see Jensen’s chest hitch. 

“Your eyes look so pretty when you cry for me.”

Jensen’s chest grew a deeper red. And while Misha wasn’t sure why exactly his boyfriend slash co-star responded so readily to the word, he did know he’d abuse the knowledge to the end of time. 

“Keep your arms there, and turn around.”

The chain clinked softly as Jensen obeyed, and Misha knew instantly that it wasn’t enough. Grabbing the first long length of rope, he did a quick column tie to secure them together. Then hummed.

“It’s missing  _ one _ thing.”

Leaving Jensen kneeling in front of the now empty, Misha quickly picked up a set of little weights. Designed to hook onto the clamps; tugging them tight even when nothing was touching the chain. Jensen moaned helplessly when the first pair were in place. Putting the small pile of extra weights down where his pet could see them probably helped too. 

“Turn around.” Grabbing his rope again, Misha set about tying a harness. Nothing too fancy, but it had Jensen turning around like a top. Of course, he could have gotten up and walked around his pet to get the job done faster, but seeing Jensen sink deeper and deeper into his role as the weights swung and the clamps tugged was too good to pass up. Every so often, when Jensen seemed to get used to the current weights, he’d add another pair. 

“Beautiful! Going to push you so deep today, pet. So deep.”

It was insane, really. That Jensen allowed him to carry out the insane plans he concocted. Wanted him to carry them out, even. Enjoyed them.

“Nose to the floor, boy. Show me that ass.” 

Had the floor not been padded foam, Jensen would have walked around with a circular tag on his forehead the next day. 

“So eager, boy.” Misha let himself grab at Jensen’ ass; out on display for him, and him alone. “Did you clean yourself out for me?” Jensen nodded against the floor, legs spreading wider without any prompting. “A real whore, aren’t you?” More nodding, Jensen’s belly curving towards the floor. A clear cut invitation. “Too bad no one else gets to see you like this.” 

With a possessive growl, Misha dove between his pet’s freckle specked cheeks. He knew his boyfriend’s ass like the back of his hand, and his tongue walked the well trodden path with ease.

Jensen wailed. Arms trapped behind his back, legs held wide open, dick jumping untouched and alone even as it drooled log strings of precome. 

“Quiet, boy.” 

Switching whatever control he had left to his vocal cords, Jensen squirmed. Whatever movement he could find, it didn’t help. And Misha let hims squirm; let him try to find relief. Or perhaps he was trying to get some of the pressure off of his chest, and the clamps now digging into his chest. He’d take care of them later.

For now he had different plans. Plans that involved getting his tongue and at least two fingers into Jensen’s ass. A plan that worked out perfectly. Leaving Jensen a sweaty, gibbering mess. 

“Roll over, boy. Easy. Easy. There we go.”

Jensen’s eyes were blows wide. Glassy eyes locking on Misha’s hands when they strayed towards the clamps.

“I’m going to take them off now. Shhhhh.”

Clamps tended to hurt just as much, if not more, when you took them off after the skin had gotten numb. Blood suddenly rushing back, a broken, bitten off whine clawed itself from within Jensen’s lungs. 

“You know, you’ve been making an awful lot of of noise for a pet who was asked to be quiet.” Jensen lay awkwardly on his bound arms, panting for breath. Misha could see he was already taking a deep dive into subspace, but not deep enough that he wouldn’t recognise play for what it was. He made sure Jensen saw all of his teeth. “You have no idea how happy I am to be given the opportunity to make you suffer for that.”

Taking hold of the harness, he dragged Jensen back into position. Ass in the air, face to the floor. Minus the clamps, but Jen’s chest was still plenty sensitive that just lying on it would provide stimulance. 

Making sure Jensen could see him, Misha picked one of their bamboo poles from their decorative jumble. 

“You’ve been squirming a lot too.” Taking the two shorter ropes, he tied Jensen’s ankles to the medium length pole. It forced his boy to keep his legs spread wide. Not spreadeagled, but far enough to put Jensen’s well licked hole on display. “That should take care of that. Although.” Knowing that gente touches read purely as threats right now, Misha trailed fingertips up and down tense calves. “We can never be too sure, can we?” 

Jensen couldn’t see what he was doing, but he could hear the rope unravel from its neat bundle. He pushed Jensen till his legs were folded just a bit more. Raising his ass. 

“And I did promise that I’d make sure you knew who these belonged to, didn’t I?”

Jensen jumped at the first touch to his balls, but nodded dutifully. Squirming more and more as rope was wound around and around and around; pulling his precious balls away from his body.

“Not too tight.” Misha crooned. “Don’t want to risk losing these.” Giving the already darkening skin a tap, he hadded. “They’re way too much fun to torment you with.”

Jensen gave an odd hiccoughed yelp when Misha started tugging on the leftover rope. Pulling his balls back till they were stretched as far as they could go, and then tying the lead around the pole without losing any tension. 

“Yeah. I doubt you’ll be doing too much squirming now.”

And it was true. Jensen was taking slow, deep breaths, body frozen in time. 

“But it would be a shame. A crime, really, to leave you empty like this.” There was a flicker of recognition in the boy’s eyes. Jensen knew where this was going, on some level. But he didn’t safeword. Didn’t try to escape. Just blinked, and waited. “An ass as gorgeous as yours needs to be filled right up.”

There wasn’t any room to safely fuck his pet at the moment, and Misha was glad he’d already taken the edge off earlier. Jensen wasn’t as lucky. Dick still straining, and it wasn’t about to get any easier. 

“I picked this one out special for today.” Jensen’s eyes tracked his dom’s hands, watching in near religious awe as a g-spot stimulator was pulled from the jeans Misha had never bothered to rebutton.  “What’s your colour, boy. One word.”

“Green.” Raspy, but not hesitant.

“Perfect. Relax now. I don’t want to damage my property before I get my dick in there.”

The toy wasn’t thick, but it was shaped to be effective. Not even buzzing yet, Jensen’s still facade was already showing signs of wear and tear.

“Now for that mouth of yours.” Picking out a gag wasn’t easy. He’d pondered for hours last night, over which one would best set the scene. “Tongue, pet.”

Confused, but willing, Jensen stuck out his tongue. Pinching the agile muscle between finger and thumb, Misha plucked a clothespin from his pocket. 

“Three guesses where this is going to go?” Misha teased, already slipping the peg in place and loving the reedy whine it coaxed out of his boy.  He added a second peg just for the hell of it. 

Jensen would have to hold his mouth open just a tiny bit, or risk biting down on the clothespins, which would only tighten them. Unable to swallow, he’d be drooling like he was wearing a spider-gag in no time. Plus, without a ball or bit to muffle the sounds, the boy would be forced to concentrate extra hard on staying quiet; even as he focused on staying still.

Misha got comfortable, letting Jensen hear him settle into the chair and pick up a book.

“Remember, my love. Not a sound.” 

Finding his page, Misha clicked the remote.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
